


What Love Means

by tuckercolour



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne and Dan Find Out, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Intimacy, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Other, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Top Eddie Brock, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Venom's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckercolour/pseuds/tuckercolour
Summary: Eddie has a hard time accepting that he might be in love with his symbiote, until he doesn't.Then he fucks them with a strap-on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflepuffsquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffsquee/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Kate, here's part one

“Hey, V,” Eddie said one day, standing awkwardly in the middle of his apartment.

 **Yes, Eddie?** came the symbiote’s voice inside his head.

“Can you come out a sec? I wanna talk about something.”

 **You know I don’t have to be outside of you for that,** they pointed out, but emerged from Eddie’s shoulder anyway, their head turning to face him. **“What is it?”** they asked, now using their mouth.

It was about two weeks after Venom had properly returned, after their unbearable absence following the explosion. Though Eddie had begun to sense their presence in the back of his mind only a few days later, wordlessly nudging him to eat copious quantities of chocolate and sushi while he hoped against hope he wasn’t just imagining things, it had taken longer for them to be able to actually speak in sentences again, let alone manifest outside of their host’s body. It was during that in-between period of uncertainty that Eddie had last done his T shot. He didn’t know if the symbiote had been aware of it.

“Do you – do symbiotes – have a concept of ... gender?” he asked them now.

**“No.”**

“Right. Didn’t think so.” Eddie cleared his throat. “Humans, obviously, do.”

**“I’d picked up on that.”**

“Had you, uh, also picked up on the fact that I’m a little ... different than most men?”

 **“You share both similarities and differences with humans of all genders,”** Venom pointed out.

“Huh. Yeah, I meant – I meant, like, well you have access to my memories, right?” He still wasn’t really sure how that worked.

**“Yes. But I have not been through all of them. That would take a lot of time.”**

“Okay. How about the stuff about _my_ gender? About me being trans?”

Venom cocked their head to one side, reminding Eddie of a confused dog. **“I have seen some of that. I surmised it was one of those things you would not want to talk about.”**

Eddie exhaled. “That’s not a bad call,” he admitted. “But, uh, it’s about time for me to do my T shot, so I thought I’d better ... warn you. About that.”

**“You did one of those before.”**

“Yeah, yeah I did, back when – when you were still weak. Wasn’t sure how much you were aware of stuff in those couple weeks.”

 **“I was aware of the needle piercing our skin,”** Venom said, their distaste obvious in their tone and the narrowing of their eyes. **“I wasn’t strong enough to resist it for you. Then I accessed your memory afterwards.”**

“Right,” Eddie nodded. “Well, yeah, it’s time to do that again. I know it’s no fun, but –“

 **“It is necessary for you to feel comfortable in this body,”** they finished for him. **“We can make this compromise.”**

“...Thanks for understanding, V.”

**“I am not sure ‘understanding’ is the right word. But you are welcome, Eddie. After this, can we have tots?”**

Eddie laughed, shaking his head. “Sure, yeah, whatever, bud, stick ‘em in the oven. I’m gonna find my shot.”

 

~

 

Eddie had just hung up the phone after agreeing to Sunday lunch with Anne and Dan the next day when Venom piped up, **I still don’t understand why you don’t want us to get her back.**

“We’ve been over this,” he sighed. “We _like_ Dan, okay? I don’t wanna break them up.”

**But you _love_ Anne.**

Eddie swallowed, flopping down on the couch. “Yeah.”

 **If you love someone,** Venom said, sounding confused, **don’t you _want_ them?**

“That’s not really – I mean, for sure, that’s generally the ideal, but if you _really_ love someone, you really want them to be happy, no matter what. And there’s different kinds of love, man. I still love Annie, but I dunno that I’m _in_ love with her any more. I mean, I was! When we were together, of course I was. But that was ... so long ago now. Dan’s good for her, way better than I ever was. Now we’re all friends. That’s a kind of love, too.”

**Love means wanting someone to be happy?**

“Yeah, bud. That’s real love. The wanting to have them bit, that’s – lust, I guess. Or something. I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

 **Human emotions are very complicated,** they agreed. There was a pause. **Eddie.**

“Yeah?”

**We want us to be happy.**

Eddie frowned a little. “Yeah, I know.”

**No matter what.**

Seeing where this was going, Eddie took a deep breath, hesitating. “Sure.”

**That is love?**

He gave a small, high hum through pursed lips. “A – a kind of love, I guess.”

**What is the difference between loving someone and being in love?**

“Well, when you’re in love with someone, you wanna be with them romantically,” Eddie tried to explain. “Go on dates, kiss, maybe even get married, so you can be together forever.”

 **We are together forever,** they said, manifesting from Eddie’s chest to face him again. **“Aren’t we?”**

“Of course we are,” he reassured them quickly. “But that’s – it’s not quite the same thing, V. What about the other bits, huh? Romance, dates and kissing.”

**“We have kissed.”**

Eddie made a series of strange faces. “Well. Anne was involved.”

**“Barely.”**

“Okay.” He stood up again, suddenly feeling the need to pace. “Um. That was, uh – why exactly did we do that, again?”

This time, it was Venom’s turn to hesitate, turning their head away. Eddie thought they seemed nervous. **“It was in yours and Anne’s memories. Kissing. It felt good for both of you. I thought perhaps it would be nice.”**

“Right.”

**“Was it not?”**

“What? No – I mean – that’s not – uh,” Eddie spluttered. “It was – fine.”

 **“We could do it again,”** they suggested, and Eddie thought he might have a heart attack.

“Venom, kissing is – it’s intimate! It’s romantic!” He was gesturing wildly, throwing his hands in the air. “People who are dating, right, who are _in love_ , they – they have feelings for each other, they go out, they – they’re attracted to each other, okay? You don’t – you don’t understand what you’re saying. This is all complicated human emotions stuff.”

 **“I am trying to understand,”** said Venom, sounding very put out. **“You are not explaining well. We go out. We share many feelings. I was attracted to bond with you. What are we missing?”**

“Fucking hell.” He ran a hand over his hair. “It’s – I can’t describe it, V. You don’t explain feelings, you just _feel_ them, or you don’t.”

 **“You’re right,”** Venom conceded. **“I do not understand. But even if we cannot be _in_ love, we do _love_ each other, yes?”**

Eddie stopped pacing. He licked his lips, and his voice was rough as he agreed, “Yeah. I guess we do.”

 

~

 

“Eddie!” Annie greeted him at the door, pulling him into a brief hug. “Come in, it’s good to see you. How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Eddie said, nodding, as he took his jacket off.

“We’re having steak,” she continued over her shoulder, walking away down the hallway.

“Oh, awesome,” Eddie smiled, feeling Venom’s interest pique as well.

“How do you want yours done?”

“Extra rare,” he answered immediately, knowing what his other wants. Anne stopped, turning back to him with a stony face, and he suddenly realised his mistake.

“I knew it,” she said accusingly.

He tries feigning ignorance, knowing it won’t work. “What are you talking about?”

“You always had your steak medium. How long did you think you could keep this from me, Edward Brock?”

Eddie gulped.

“You were fucking _distraught_ after he left, you were practically inconsolable, then one day, just like that, you were fine. He’s back, isn’t he?”

“They never left,” he admitted quietly. “They were just – weakened.”

“They?” Anne echoed. “How many of these parasites have you let in?”

“They’re not a parasite!” Eddie couldn’t help but raise his voice, and it was all he could do to silently will Venom not to surface just yet, their anger swirling inside him. “It’s just Venom. Symbiotes don’t have gender, I should’ve known better than anyone not to assign someone a pronoun based off a voice. So they’re not a he. But it’s just the one, and they’re _not_ a parasite.”

“They were killing you!” She sounded almost hysterical, and Dan emerged, holding a spatula and looking concerned.

“They were hungry,” he said defensively. “We weren’t eating right for them. They fixed me right up, we’re all good now, it was just a – a speed bump.”

“A severely atrophied heart is a _speed bump?”_

“It was temporary! It’s not like I was even in pain from it. I promise, Annie, we’re better now. Mutualistic symbiosis.”

“If it’s mutualistic,” Dan joins the conversation, “what are you getting out of it?”

“They can heal me, if I get injured. Protect me from shit. Honestly, they do a better job looking after me than I was before they came along.”

**You’re all talking about me like I’m not here.**

“I know, just give us a minute, alright?”

“You’re talking to him – them – again, aren’t you?” said Anne.

“Will you freak out if they come out here a sec? Only that way you can hear them too.”

Anne ground her teeth for a moment, looking murderous. It was Dan who finally said, “We’ll try not to.”

Even so, he stepped back with a jolt and both Anne’s hands flew to her mouth to muffle a small scream as Venom emerged, inhuman eyes and sharp-toothed grin as chilling as ever – to anyone other than Eddie. **“Hello, Anne and Dan.”**

“Hi,” Anne said faintly.

“Nice to meet you?” Dan tried, sounding unsure. Venom turned their gaze to him.

**“I should apologise for hurting you before. Humans were still new to me, and I did not wish to be separated from the one I had found so far that I liked. Not to mention, I could not survive long on my own. Eddie has shown me since that we should not hurt good people, and that you were only trying to help. That makes you a good person. I am glad we did not kill you.”**

“Uh. Thanks?”

**“You are welcome.”**

Eddie was trying very hard not to laugh. “See? They’re learning. They were scared before. And again, we are really sorry about all that.”

 **“We will not do it again,”** Venom adds helpfully.

“You’d better not,” said Anne, still looking distinctly wary.

“We promise,” he assured her. “Please. They’re – they’re _good_ for me, Anne.”

A flicker passed over her face at that – sympathy? pity? – before she sighed, “If you say so.” Her gaze shifted across. “Just know this, Venom.”

**“Yes?”**

“If you hurt Eddie again,” she gestured between herself and Dan, “we will hurt you again. You understand?”

Venom nodded. **“I understand. But that will not be necessary. Eddie is a good host. His pain is our pain. I will take good care of him. You have my word.”**

Anne narrowed her eyes, then nodded. “Fine. Let’s just eat, shall we?”

They grinned. **“Definitely.”**

She turned and went into the dining room, but Dan hovered in the hallway a moment longer, still wielding the spatula with both hands. “Should I ... cook an extra steak?”

“Do you have a spare?”

“Yeah, we bought plenty, we were gonna just freeze the rest,” he shrugged.

 **“Then yes,”** said Venom.

“Please,” Eddie added, shooting them a look.

**_“Please.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, that could have gone a lot worse,” Eddie said on their way home, when no-one seemed to be around. “Definitely wasn’t planning on the whole ‘big reveal’ today, but hey. Thank you for behaving yourself.”

 **I tried,** said Venom. **It was hard, but I managed it.**

He chuckled. “Yeah, you did.”

**You are right about Dan. He is nice. Anne is happy with him.**

Eddie smiled a little sadly at that. It still stung sometimes, but  just barely. “Exactly.”

**And you are happy with me?**

The question made Eddie stumble slightly. The answer immediately in his mind was _Yes_ , but the context, especially after yesterday’s conversation, gave him pause. “Uh, w-well, I, uh, wh– I don’t –” he stammered.

Immediately, he felt distress flare up from Venom, who flooded over his arms inside the jacket’s long sleeves and wrapped around his shoulders. **You are not happy?**

“Hey! Hey, V, calm down, it’s okay, I’m happy,” he hastily said, pushing one hand up the other cuff to touch where the symbiote covered his wrist. “Sorry, bud, of course I’m happy with you, you know that, I was just – because it’s different than Anne and Dan, yeah?”

 **Better,** Venom huffed.

Eddie thought about it a moment. “Maybe.”

**Can we get chocolates? Since I behaved so well.**

“You know what? Sure. Why not. And you can have first pick on Netflix tonight too.”

Happiness squirmed through his brain from Venom at that. The blackness coating his arms and shoulders didn't retract, though; nor did he stop absent-mindedly stroking it over his wrist the rest of the way home.

 

~

**Good morning, Eddie.**

Eddie rubbed his eyes before blearily opening them to look at the clock. Yeah, he should probably be getting up. He was hoping to hear back about a job he'd applied for last week, so he'd better try to be properly awake in case the call came soon. “Morning, V.”

**I was thinking about what we talked about on Saturday while you were sleeping, so I looked up on the internet what being in love means.**

_Of fucking course you did,_ he thought. “Oh good,” he said aloud, monotone.

**I now understand even _less_ how we are not in love. **

Eddie groaned. “Why, what did you find?”

**The internet says that being in love means being a partnership. Making sacrifices for each other. Wanting each other to feel loved. Expressing affection. A desire to engage in activities together. Sharing. Supporting each other’s aspirations. Believing each other to be special. Thinking about each other a lot. Planning a future together. Enjoying life more together. Listening to each other. Taking care of each other. Closeness. Commitment.**

Well, that was a long list of things it was mostly kind of difficult to argue their relationship didn't meet. He began nervously jiggling his foot under the covers. “Uh huh.”

**It also says that romantic relationships often involve going out to eat together, watching movies together, giving each other chocolates, and sharing a bed. And there were a lot of references to the _bond_ between romantic partners.**

“Great,” said Eddie in a somewhat strangled voice.

**I found out about the chemicals that human brains make when they are in love, too.**

“Did you – wait, does my brain make ... those chemicals?”

**Sometimes.**

“When it’s just us?”

**Yes.**

“Well, fuck.”

There was a long silence. Eddie lay still, staring at the ceiling, trying to process all this. Was Venom right? Had he fallen in love with his alien body-mate? Surely that was ridiculous. The symbiote was so wildly far from human, not just physically, and it’s not like they’d even known each other that long, really. They’d just ... fitted together, once they’d ironed out the wrinkles. He’d hated being without them again even after only a few days with them.

What _was_ the difference between this and romantic love? Physical attraction? Was that a necessary component? And, hey, Venom could be any shape they damn well pleased, and he supposed there was no denying the beauty of those opalescent eyes, or the exciting possibilities offered by that long, prehensile tongue … nor the fact that, however hard he tried to pretend otherwise, he'd had no idea Anne had been under there when they had kissed before. Everything had been so _weird_ already, and they'd come at him like that, and he'd just … gone with it. And it had felt _good._

 **Eddie?** they probed, gently, hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

**This makes you uncomfortable.**

He sighed. “No. Well, yes, but – maybe. I don’t know.”

**We can drop it if you like.**

“Thanks. We should, uh. Get up.”

**Breakfast?**

One corner of his mouth quirked up. “Of course.”

 **Good.** Venom was quiet for a moment, as their host sat up to swing his legs over the side of the bed, then, **I love you, Eddie.**

Eddie stilled, breathing slowly in then out. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Love ya too, V.”

 

~

 

The day Eddie first called Venom “love” as a term of endearment, he realised he couldn’t deny it any longer, at least not to himself.

“What did you just call them?” asked Anne, eyebrows sky-high, from across the table in the coffee shop where they had met up for a chat that Friday. He’d just been quietly telling the symbiote that no, they couldn’t come out here, people might see – and it had slipped out.

“Um,” said Eddie.

**You called me ‘love’.**

“Yeah, I – that was new.”

“Eddie. Are you two – I don’t even know what to suggest you might be, but I’m pretty sure you’d only call someone ‘love’ if you, well ...”

“Love them,” Eddie finished for her. “Uh. Yeah.”

Anne just stared for a moment before saying flatly, “You love them.”

“Yeah, well, they, uh, love me too, if that helps.”

“Platonically, or ...?”

Eddie swallowed. “Good question. Can we, uh, change the subject, maybe?”

She shook her head, but said, “Fucking hell, Eddie, fine. What were we talking about before?”

“Oh, yeah! I got a new job!”

Anne brightened immediately. “That’s fantastic! Where?”

Somehow, they got through the rest of the conversation, Eddie telling her all about the new reporting job, Anne telling him about Mr Belvedere’s latest misadventures. When she had to get back to work, Eddie bid her farewell and hurried home himself. Venom had been unusually quiet.

“You okay, V?” he checked in as he shut the apartment door and hung up his jacket.

 **You called me ‘love’,** they said again.

“Yuh-huh,” Eddie nodded, bending down to untie his shoes. Their head materialized in front of him.

**“You have not called anyone else ‘love’ since you were with Anne. Romantically.”**

“That ... is correct.”

**“Are you going to do it again?”**

“It’s possible.”

**“You are making a lot of tasty chemicals right now.”**

He took a deep breath. What the hell. “Yeah, that’s probably because I just figured out I might be in love with you after all.”

Venom’s big white eyes widened, then narrowed. **“ _In_ love?”**

“That’s the one.”

**“Can I kiss you, then?”**

Eddie laughed, hardly believing this was his life, and reached hand up to touch the side of Venom’s face as it hovered before his own. His voice was soft as he replied, “Yeah.”

Oily blackness moved to cover those terrifying teeth as Venom leaned in and Eddie eagerly closed the distance, his own lips parted slightly. The symbiote’s flesh was unlike any texture he’d ever felt on Earth; smooth, syrupy, solid yet fluid, slippery yet not wet. Their tongue pressed at his lips and he gladly opened them further, sucking it into his mouth with a small, hungry noise at the back of his throat. He could feel Venom’s excitement vibrating throughout his whole being. _Fuck,_ why had he been resisting this? He began to feel almost dizzy as their thick tongue filled his whole mouth and made him start to gag before the reflex abruptly stopped, allowing them to slide it further in, into his throat. With a surprised noise, he pushed slightly with his hand, and Venom retracted, looking confused.

**“You seemed to be enjoying it, why did we stop?”**

“Did – did you supress my gag reflex?”

 **“I thought it was getting in the way,”** they said, with something akin to a shrug. **“Was that unwelcome?”**

Eddie opened and closed his mouth a few times. “You know what? That’s fine. You, uh, you can do that, yeah.” He reached for Venom’s face again and pulled them back in, opening up right away this time. He couldn’t hold back a moan as their tongue slipped deep down his throat. Back in his college days, he’d tried deep-throating a cock or two, but even when he’d managed to get the angle just right to avoid gagging, he hadn’t got much out of the experience himself. This, though? _God,_ he was loving it. Wet heat soon began to pool between his legs. Tendrils of Venom wrapped around his shoulders, waist, and thighs, and he moaned again, sinking his hands into the amorphous mass of symbiote over his chest.

 **Eddie,** Venom’s voice reverberated in his mind after a minute of this. **We feel so _good._**

That was too much. A helpless sort of noise escaped Eddie as his legs suddenly felt weak. He pulled back to say, “Venom. _Fuck._ Um. Question. Do symbiotes have sex?”

There was a pause. **“No.”**

Well, that was pretty disappointing at this point. “Oh.”

 **“At least,”** Venom amended, **“not with each other.”**

“... What do you mean?”

 **“We do not have the necessary components to create sexual pleasure in ourselves,”** they explained. **“But you do. And your pleasure is our pleasure.”** They flicked their tongue across Eddie’s lips and grinned at the way his breath stuttered. **“I can feel how good this is making you feel. Want to make you feel even better, Eddie. Can I?”**

A shudder ran through Eddie’s whole body. _“God,_ yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now, the sex

They tumbled onto the bed together, Eddie kicking out of his jeans and scrabbling for the middle drawer on his bedside table – one that he hadn’t opened since Venom had arrived. Inside lay a packet of condoms, a bottle of lube, and an assortment of toys which he ran his hand over. “There’s – there’s a few options,” he said when the symbiote next took a break from kissing him senseless. “I dunno if you have, uh, a preference?”

Venom cocked their head and looked in the drawer. **“Why do we need these? I can be whatever shape you want, Eddie.”**

“Yeah, but I wanna fuck you,” he blurted out, then blushed. “Um. I mean, if that’s – if you –“

 **“Of course,”** Venom interrupted, understanding. They surveyed the options in front of them. **“Do _you_ have a preference?”**

“Well.” Eddie ran his fingers over one in the center. “This one is my favorite, but ...” He trailed off, looking uncertain.

 **“But?”** they prompted.

“It’s just.” He sighed. “You’re sure you want this, for you? Not just because I want it?”

**“Eddie. Want this. Want all of you, in every way. Want everything you will give.”**

He shivered at that and closed his eyes a moment against the intensity of it. “Venom,” he whispered, with feeling. “I want this too, I do, but – you said symbiotes don’t have sex, wh-what does this even mean to you?”

They leaned in, forming lips to gently smooch along Eddie's jaw, and spoke telepathically again. **Sex means intimacy. I want to be close to you in every possible way. I want to give you every pleasure you desire. I want to explore our body together. I want to know what it feels like to flow through your veins in the afterglow of sexual release and taste the chemicals of orgasm in your brain. I _want_ ... to make _love_ to you, Eddie. **

_“Oh,”_ he breathed. “Oh. Yeah. I – _yes.”_ He turned his face to meet Venom's lips with his own again, kissing them hungrily, licking into their mouth to run his tongue across the front of their shark-like teeth. A low noise, somewhere between a growl and a purr, reverberated through his mind. He turned over and felt a thrill up his spine as Venom rolled pliantly with him, allowing him to loom over their semi-formed body, still swirling under him as if they hadn't worked out what shape to be. “Mm, V ...”

Venom pushed up under Eddie’s shirt until he pulled it off over his head, then licked up the side of his face to speak directly into his ear in a low voice. **“What do you want?”** They shifted until they looked like they had back in the forest, humanoid and feminine. **“I could be this ...”**

“I want you to be _you,_ baby,” he murmured, running his hands down the body before him once before focusing back on their face. “Whatever feels comfortable, just – God, I just want _you,_ I need a hole of some kind if we’re gonna fuck, yeah, but don’t – don’t keep only asking what _I_ want, what do _you_ want?”

The symbiote seemed to melt for a moment before re-forming as a slightly smaller version of how they looked when the two of them were Venom together, but more fluid at the edges, with tendrils still draped around Eddie’s torso. Their legs were merged with his at the knees. **“This ... feels right.”**

“Good! That’s good, baby,” he said encouragingly. “That’s perfect.” He sat back on his heels. The inky join between Venom’s legs was too black to see any hole, but as he stroked a hand over the area, he felt a dip and soon found a finger slipping in between soft symbiote flesh. “Fuck,” he whispered on a sudden exhale.

 **“Is this okay?”** Venom asked, almost shy.

“It’s perfect,” Eddie said again. “I love you.”

He felt their shiver of delight as they responded immediately, **“Love you too, Eddie.”**

Something nudged his left arm and he glanced over to see his favorite dick wielded by a symbiote tentacle. It was the most realistic looking, with a ‘skin’ tone matching his own, and rather than needing a harness to strap it to his front, it had two internal parts, one for each hole, shaped to hold it in place and press against his own pleasure point while he fucked with it. It was a thing of beauty. Anne hadn’t much cared for it, preferring a shorter, thicker model that came with a slot for a bullet vibe, but he liked how natural this one felt. Like it was really a part of him.

He took hold of it with a smile and a quick, “Thanks,” and reached over to grab the lube as well. Venom’s tendrils followed.

 **“Let me,”** they said, adding at Eddie’s slight hesitation, **“Please.”**

They uncapped the lube and dribbled a little over a finger-sized tendril which reached down between the two of them and under Eddie’s boxers to rub over his pubic mound, dipping in to give his entrance a teasingly brief touch on their way back to his ass. Eddie gasped, eyes fluttering shut. Venom spread lube up and down his crack for a few moments before narrowing the tentacle until it was thinner than a human pinkie finger, then gently pushed in. They wiggled it a little and began to let it thicken, grinning at the way Eddie’s breath hitched and his hips started to rock just slightly. **“Good?”**

“Good,” he nodded. “Can – can you – in the other hole, too?”

 **“Of course.”** An offshoot formed from further down the tendril where it still rested over Eddie’s vulva and Venom felt their way between wet folds once more. He was almost dripping wet already; they absorbed some of the fluid to taste as they slid in.

“Yeah, like that,” Eddie was murmuring. “That’s it, V, fuck.”

Venom purred again at the effect they were having on him. **_“Yes …”_**

Eddie rocked his hips a few more times before saying, “Mm, I’m ready, love, c’mon, let me fuck you already.”

 **“Yes! Yes,”** they repeated, suddenly quaking all over and pushing the dildo back into his grasp. **“Want it, Eddie.”**

He moaned outright at that and leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses all over Venom’s face as he fumbled to pull down his boxers and push the toy into place, one-handed but aided by several of the symbiote’s tendrils. The back part consisted of three small spheres of increasing size which popped into his ass one by one, then the egg-shaped middle pushed up and in and he clenched down to hold it in place, the slight stretch in both holes feeling utterly delicious. In front, the base of the dick itself pressed against his own hardness. He sat back again and took the length in hand, loving the way it looked on him.

Venom seemed to be enjoying the view as well, pearly eyes wide. **_“Yes,”_ **they said again, then, urgently, **“Eddie. Let’s fuck.”**

That made him laugh. “Not the most romantic invitation, but I’ll take it.” Before they could huff about being called unromantic, he found the opening between their legs again with his other hand, slipped two fingers in and immediately scissored them.

 **“Eddie,”** Venom whined. **“Don’t need preparation. Want you to fuck me already.”**

“Someone’s impatient,” Eddie remarked with a smirk and a twist of his wrist.

 ** _“Please,”_** they added, and his heart stuttered.

“Fuck. God. Okay, yeah, since you asked so nicely,” he said shakily, pulling his hand back to finally push in, rolling his hips until he was buried to the hilt; there was just the right amount of resistance from the hole the symbiote had formed for him and he groaned appreciatively. “Venom, baby, you feel amazing.”

 ** _YesyesgoodyesfeelsogoodyesEddie_** echoed in his mind. Aloud, they were making soft, wordless noises that had him leaking around the toy where it was anchored inside him.

“That’s right, love.” He pulled a little way out and thrust gently back in a couple of times, wanting to start slow, let Venom get used to it all, but –

 **Harder, Eddie, please, I can take it, you can’t hurt me, I want it, I want it,** came that internal voice, and honestly, how could he say no?

“Yeah, alright, I got you,” he said, a little breathless. He gripped their hips with both hands and began to fuck them in earnest, grunting at the way it made all three points of contact shift more against his pleasure points. _“Fuck,_ yes, _V.”_

 **“Eddie,”** Venom said back. **“Eddie, we feel –”** They couldn't seem to find the words.

“I know, baby.”

More and more of Venom’s tendrils snaked around every part of his body, their form beginning to lose definition, until all but their face and that place between their legs where perfect pressure kept its grasp around Eddie’s dick became no more than a pool of blackness below him and a writhing mass of tentacles over and around him, and somehow, inexplicably, it was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He leaned in for another kiss and moaned loudly at Venom’s tongue sliding all the way back into his throat without hesitation.

The feedback loop of love and pleasure was building everything up to an intense crescendo far sooner than Eddie had expected. A chant of **_EddieyesEddiesogoodEddieEddieEddie_** filled his mind as a sudden orgasm hit, resonating powerfully through them both. He found himself shaking and gasping Venom’s name into the side of their face.

**_“Oh.”_ **

“Yeah. God. That was – fuck.” He was still rolling his hips a little, but slower, unsteady. “I can – keep going, if you want.”

**“We will feel that again?”**

“Maybe not quite – quite as intense as that one, but –“ He cut himself off with a desperate kind of sound as the dildo pressed against his sensitive genitals, just this side of too much. He was still on the edge. “Fuck, yes, Venom, I wanna come again.”

 **“Want that too,”** Venom replied immediately. Eddie picked up the pace anew, still a little gentler than before, using short, shallow thrusts this time to avoid the pain of overstimulation, and it wasn’t long at all before they both felt that wave of ecstasy rising up once more.

 _“Venom,”_ Eddie choked out as he came for a second time.

**_“Yesssss.”_ **

Eddie collapsed into Venom, who curled around him, gently turning him onto his back, and covered him like a blanket, head pooling on his chest. He smiled crookedly at them. “You up for some post-coital cuddles?”

**“Gladly.”**

“Lemme just take this out first,” he said, gesturing towards his crotch. Between the two of them, they removed the toy and placed it on the bed beside them to clean later. “Alright, c’mere, love.”

Turning onto his side, Eddie gathered Venom up in his arms and pressed a kiss between their eyes. They purred contentedly. **Love Eddie. Love us.**

“Love you too, V.”

**_We_ ** **love _us._**

Eddie felt his heart clench. “Yeah, baby. We love us.”


End file.
